Complicated Love and Even More Complicated Friends
by HarryJamesPotterEmilyLM
Summary: After Harry's first year there was a freak accident which resorted in Harry making friends with a boy named Jack. Now going into third year Harry has to deal with love, friendships, and dark magic? Can Harry survive?
1. Summer and Nothing to Worry About

**Harry,**

Exciting news I'm going to this school called Hogwarts this year. I can't say why, but I can't wait. How are you doing? Have you killed the Dursely's yet? They are way out of line, but then again they are family I suppose. Hey what school do you go to? Maybe I'll be going to your school this year!

~Jack

Harry read the letter from his friend. Well ok they had only met once through a accident, but they kept in contact with each other and knew enough about each other to be consider friends. Harry smiled at the letter, he was going to finally meet Jack and get to know his friend. Of course he would let Jack hang out with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Harry wrote a letter back to Jack and sent Hedwig to deliver it as soon as he was done. Harry was thirteen, Jack had just turn thirteen the day before, making Harry older not that it matter. Harry thought watching Hedwig soar into the night sky.

Jack,

I am entering my third year of Hogwarts! You get your letter when your eleven. Hogwarts is awesome, and I can't kill the Durselys due to the fact that, that wouldn't go over to well if the headmaster were to find out. I am doing fine considering I have to put up with the Durselys, I hope your ok and I can't wait to see you in a couple of days. Also I can't wait for you to meet my other two friends.

~ Harry

Harry goes to Hogwarts! Jack thought as soon as he had read the letter. Jack couldn't wait until he met Harry, and his friends. With any luck this could very well be the year that Jack decides to stay and learn magic instead of wanting to leave and forget the whole thing. Jack beamed at the letter and continue to for the rest of summer.

The Leaky Cauldron

Harry walked down the steps to find his two best friends having another stupid argument, about Hermione's new pet cat, Crookashanks. Harry beamed at the pair of them, and Ron, being the tallest one, seeing Harry first greeted his best friend.

"Harry!" At Ron's remark Hermione looked to see Harry also.

"Harry."

"How are you guys?" Harry asked them, now standing in-between Ron and Hermione. Not because of the argument, that he could care less about, but because he wanted to see both his friends, be able to talk to both his friends.

"Great." Hermione replied back for the both of them.

"What's up?" Ron asked Harry, recognizing the look in his eyes that he often got when something happened, whether good or bad.

"Do you want the good or the bad?"

"Good." Hermione responded before Ron could answer.

"I know this kid, well kinda, named Jack. He's going to start Hogwarts this year, even though he just turn thirteen."

"But that doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't he have started with everybody else?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Why does it matter?" Ron snapped sticking up for Harry, who looked disappointed in seeing Hermione be more interested in education then friends.

"I am just curious. That's great Harry, now what's the bad news?"

Jack walked down the stairs to find his brother and sister arguing about, what Jack was sure, was stupid and irrelavant. Jack's older brother, facing the stairs, was the first to notice him.

"Are you packed yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well school doesn't start yet. Oh and hi back."

"Hi. Go pack your trunk, in case you have forgotten by the time we get there it will be time for school."

"Fine I'll go pack. Why were you fighting?"

"Go pack." Jack's brother's voice was now a demand, as Jack climbed back up the stairs.


	2. Going Back

KingsCross Station

"Do you see Jack anywhere Harry?" Hermione asked Harry as they made for platform 9 3/4. Harry looked around, and then to his relief saw a boy his age asking a worker where the platform is. Just like he had done his first year.

"He's over there. Come on." Harry said pointing out the boy with the light brown hair. The three of them went over to him and after apologizing to the worker walked with Jack to the platform.

"It's great to finally see you in person." Jack said causing Hermione to widen her eyes.

"You guys had never met before?"

"We did through a accident when Harry was eleven." Jack responded eyeing Hermione in a way that Harry had never seen himself or Ron use with her. Did Jack like Hermione Harry thought to himself, but then changed his mind quickly to he is probably trying to be nice to her. The four of them went through the wall and enter the platform. Jack was in shock at seeing the August red, and gold Hogwarts express. Harry smiled seeing Jack's reaction as the four of them climbed on the train and went to look for a empty compartment.

"This is the only one." Hermione finally said when they got to one that just had a adult in it.

"Are you sure?" Ron moaned as Hermione open the door.

"Is he sleeping, or is he-" Jack began walking in to the compartment and sitting next to Hermione.

"He's sleeping." Ron assured everyone, as he and Harry sat next to the man, so they were facing Hermione and Jack.

"So Jack, how come you didn't get accepted with everyone else?" Hermione asked, as Ron and Harry exchange looks.

"Well the first school I went too, I left and tried to forget all about the magical world. My second school was going ok, until my dada teacher decided to use magic on me to shut me up. And well this is my third school . I guess I should just be a squib. My brother thinks I am one."

"That's terriable Jack." Hermione responded with a tone of sorrow, and was now giving Jack a look she had never given Harry or Ron. Harry felt his face start to turn a little red, although he had no idea why.

"Right real terriable." Ron's remark was one of a cold, and hatred filled tone. Hermione glared at him, before turning back to Jack.

"Don't mind these two." Hermione said the statement, as she looked dreamily at Jack, and playing with her curly hair. Yeah that's enough Harry thought getting up and seating himself in-between Hermione, and Jack.

"Harry what are you doing?" A rather annoyed Hermione whispered urgently.

"Me? I just want to be able to talk to my best friend." Harry said, trying to keep his voice normal. Ron's face beamed.

"What do you wanna talk about Harry?" Ron asked all of sudden making Harry feel bad, that Ron had misunderstood it.

"I didn't mean you, Ron." Ron's smile was replaced by a scowl.

"Of course. Why would my best friend want to speak to me?"

"Ron your acting like a -"

"What like a child? I'm sorry that I'm not good enough -"

"STOP IT! Can you JUST stop?" Harry screamed losing his cool. Why couldn't Ron understand?

Somewhere between London and Hogwarts

The man was still sleeping when the train came to a stop all of a sudden.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked fearfully, and when the power went out grabbing Harry's arm. Harry could see frost appearing in Jack's water bottle let he felt the inside of him to be rather warm. Then it happen, a dark creature open the door it made its way straight to Harry. Harry felt the warmness go away. The inside of him felt like ice as he heard a woman scream. He couldn't see. He couldn't feel. He lost sense to where he was then,

"Harry!" Harry painfully open his eyes to see everyone, even the man, looking at him.

"What happen?"

"You fainted." Jack said causing Harry to feel a mixture of feelings again.

"What was that?"

"A dementor. Eat this it will help." The man responded. There was something about the man that made Harry feel like he could trust him. Harry reluctantly took the chocolate frog the man was holding out to him.

"I'll be right back." The man announced to the four teens before departing.

"You ok Harry?" Jack asked concern about his friend.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with concern, and her eyes Harry thought. Harry went into a daze looking at Hermione and thinking about her. She was smart, kind, loyal -

"Harry?!" Hermione's voice snapped Harry back into reality to make himself realize he had his hand on her shoulder. He looked over at Ron, who wore a look of what looked like mild entertainment. But Harry could still see his best friend was concern about him.

"Sorry Hermione. I think I hit my head. " Harry lied coming up with a excuse to why he had decided to go into a daze about her.

"You did. You fell after you fainted. Are you sure your ok?" Hermione asked even more concern now. Harry saw Jack sit next to him, and deciding it was best if lied again.

"Yes. Trust me Hermione I'm fine."

Hogsmeade

"Glad your finally here Jack?" Hermione swooned over him, making Harry's face burn. Luckily he was walking behind them with Ron. So Hermione couldn't tell that Harry was on edge of losing his temper. Ron looked over at Harry.

"Everything ok Harry?" Ron whispered so only Harry could hear him, and even then Ron looked forced into asking Harry.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause you look like your about to lose it." Ron responded coldly.

"Forget it, will you?" Harry responded with a tone that suggested anger, annoyance, and somewhat dark. Harry couldn't help but to be annoyed when Hermione was putting her arm around Jack, instead of him. Although he couldn't remember if Hermione had ever even did that. But there were her hugs, Harry thought thinking about the previous years when none of this mattered. And why was it mattering all of a sudden? Harry had no idea but he had long since stop asking that question to himself. He rather enjoyed thinking about Hermione, her hair, her eyes, her quick logic, her heart of gold, her bravery-

"Harry." A voice called off in the distance but by this point Harry was too involved thinking about -

"HARRY!" Harry jerked out his fantasy. He was lying down on the carriage seat. His glasses were on the ground which led him to believe he had fallen asleep. He looked up and saw Hermione's face and realizing he was lying in her lap got off quick. He bent down to make to get his glasses while his face burned red.

"Harry are you sure your ok?" Hermione asked as continue to look for his glasses. Truth be told he felt rather sick.

"Harry?" Ron tried, seeing Harry's face since he was sitting across from him. Harry continued to look down, if he looked up he would be sick. He felt Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry please." Harry put his hand over his mouth trying to give Ron a signal. He couldn't scare Hermione, but he needed to tell Ron.


	3. Uncommon Illnesses

Hogwarts - Entrance Hall

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing or to the Great Hall?" Ron whisper to a rather shaky Harry. Harry didn't even bother to think, knowing he wasn't going to enjoy it he pointed to the staircase. Ron gave a nod as he helped Harry to the Hospital Wing.

"Is Harry going to be ok?" Jack asked Hermione who had her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know." Hermione whisper remembering how Ron had to help him all the way to the castle.

"Well maybe we should meet up with them later?" Jack suggested motioning to the Great Hall, Hermione bit her lip and nodded followed Jack to the Great Hall.

Hospital Wing

While Ron went to fetch Madam Pomfrey Harry sat on one of the beds vomiting into a weird bucket thing which just happen to be under the bed. Harry had refused at first when Ron had given it to him, but now he was kinda grateful to have the thing. Ron came back alone.

"I can't find her. You ok mate?" Ron added seeing Harry who just shrugged his shoulders. He sat up straight now breathing through his nose.

"She's probably at the feast now that I think about it." Ron added sitting in a chair next to Harry's bed. Harry only nodded.

"I'll go get her and you stay here or-" Ron stop mid sentence at hearing the door open. Ron got up from the chair for two reasons. One to block Harry from being seen, and two so he could see the person who just happen to be the man from the train.

"Why do you keep following me?" Ron asked the man, not wanting to blow Harry's cover.

"I am the new DADA teacher. Please call me Professor Lupin." Ron looked at his new professor.

"And why are you here - Professor." Ron added quickly not wanting to get in trouble.

"The headmaster sent me here to see if you and Harry were here or not."

"Oh."

"I take it that's a yes?"

"Yes. Harry's on the bed. I didn't know if you were Professor -"

"Snape by any chance? The headmaster inform me you two don't get along with him very well."

"Yes. Is madam Pomfrey still at the feast?"

"Yes, I'll go get her now than?"

"Thanks Professor Lupin." Ron responded as Professor Lupin exited. Ron say back down again and Harry smiled his thanks to Ron. Fifteen minutes later and Professor Lupin re enter the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey. Ron made to get up, back stayed seated seeing the nurse's reaction.

"Is Harry going to be ok?" Ron asked as Madam Pomfrey examined him.

"He's ill. I suggest it is in your best interest to leave and go get some dinner- before you get ill also." Madam Pomfrey responded, checking Harry's temperature.

The Great Hall - Dinner

"Is Harry ok?" Hermione asked Ron as he sat down opposite of her. Ron shrugged his shoulders madam Pomfrey had never given a exact answer.

"All I know is that he's ill."

"But, I, what does he have? I mean we were with him earlier - he wasn't sick then."

"The Dementor?" Jack suggested remembering the incident on the train.

"Nah, a dementor wouldn't have that type of effect on you." Ron said waving the suggestion. Hermione frowned at Ron, and then getting up responded to him.

"I'm going to go visit Harry." And with that Hermione left the two boys together.

Hospital Wing

Harry was resting when Hermione came in to visit him. Hermione sat on the chair next to his bed, and rest her hand on his. Harry felt warm, and yet he was shaking, even under the blanket. Hermione frowned at her friend - most likely it was just a normal muggle fever, but there was always a chance of it being more serious. Finally Madam Pomfrey came over to check on Harry, and Hermione feeling hopeless asked Madam Pomfrey the one thing on her mind.

"Is Harry ok?"

"He's ill." A short response is never a good one when it deals with someone's health Hermione thought.

"That much I know. I meant to say is it serious or is it just a fever?"

"Fever? What are you talking about?"

"I just felt him, he defiantly has a fever."

"Then he just got it. When I gave him a check up he had no fever." The nurse responded re-checking Harry's temperature.

"Well is it serious?"

"I am not allowed to tell you that type of information!" The nurse responded offended. Hermione raised both her eyebrows.

"I am his friend!" Hermione yelled feeling hurt and concern about Harry.

"Miss you will do well in not to use your temper with me."

"Sorry. I just want to know if Harry's illness is serious or not."

"I can't tell you that."

"Well could you tell me if it's a common illness or a rare one at least?" Madam Pomfrey study Hermione carefully.

"That much I can tell you. Harry's illness is not common for a muggle or wizard." That response left a cut in Hermione's heart. She blinked away her tears and looked at Harry's pale face.

"He should be awake soon if you wish to see him awake." Madam Pomfrey continued walking away to her office. Hermione sat alone in quiet for fifteen more minutes before Harry came around. Harry opening his eyes could feel the pain in his body. He just couldn't remember why he was in pain. He looked over and seeing Hermione gave a small jump.

"Harry it's ok." Hermione said in a calm soothing voice that made Harry settle down.

"Sorry." Harry responded his voice the same as always.

"Never mind. How are you feeling Harry?"

"In pain. But I'm fine."

"Will you stop that? I was just told that your illness is uncommon for both a muggle and a wizard."

"Illness?"

"Yes illness - wait you didn't know?"

"No. I kinda feel asleep after Ron left."

"And you just woke up now?"

"Yep. Where is Ron?"

"Eating in the Great Hall with Jack."

"Oh."

"I left before he could agree to come with me."

"Oh?"

"You sound surprise. You look terriable though. Do you remember when you started to feel sick."

"When I was picking up my glasses on the carriage floor."

"You mean after you fell asleep on me?"

"Yes. Sorry about that."

"Don't be, you looked pretty exhausted. The only reason I woke you was because I didn't know if it was the dementors or if you were just tired."

"And you went with the dementors?"

"Well you were making a lot of noise in your sleep. No words just moans."

"I feel stupid."

"Don't feel stupid. So, -"

"Do you think it's because I hit my head? That I got sick."

"Head injury? Possible but that isn't uncommon."

"What is uncommon?"

"For a muggle it's when you have a wizard illness. For a wizard it's when you have a muggle illness. For both it's -"

"I don't want to know anymore." Harry said quickly throwing the blanket over his head. The sudden change in Harry's attitude made Hermione more concern then ever.

"Harry?"

"What?" Harry moaned as if he were a little kid. Hermione removed the blanket from his face and saw that he was starting to fall back asleep again. Hermione got up but not before noticing the way his bright green eyes seemed to have become brighter.


End file.
